nine_star_hegemon_body_artsfandomcom-20200214-history
Long Chen/Items
Equipment * Devil Decapitator ** The true name of the golden sabre that Cang Ming forged for Long Chen. Its meaning was to cut down evil and protect the good. ** Was destroyed in Ch-400 while fighting Giant Race skeleton * Blooddrinker ** Found in the Abyss of Fiends in Jiuli Secret Realm ** Sabre of a Barbarian Race Expert from the Immortal Era. ** A top-grade treasure rank Weapon. ** Higher than the most weapons that are present in the Tianwu Continent. ** It destroyed itself into fragments during the fight with Gui Yan a level 9 Celestial as it wanted to keep its dignity. (Ch 1296) * Azure Dragon's Reverse Scale ** Found in the Abyss of Fiends in Jiuli Secret Realm ** It could not be placed in a spatial ring due to their pride. They could only merge with a person's body. * Black Pot (wok) - ch.1204 ** Found in the Ruins of the four Kingdoms realm. ** An item created by a cultivator before his ascension, in order to remember his childhood. ** Extremely hard and durable, since its spiritual power had nearly depleted when it was found by Long Chen it tends to devour the spiritual energy of other items. ** Its item grade is unknown, but due to the fact Ancestral Artifacts are afraid of it suggests that its grade is much higher. ** Ash falls from the bottom of the pot, this ash can suppress arrays and formations. * Fire Dragon Cauldron - ch.1213 ** Acquired in the Ruins of the four Kingdoms realm after defeating Dan Chu (Pill Vally disciple) ** Since it is an Ancestral Artifact it has it's own spiritual intelligence and can remember pill formulas and refinement processes of all the pills that were ever refined whit it. ** Long Chen first used it to refine top-grade Manluo Body Forging Pills * Beast Tamer Inheritance - ch.1215 ** Godly artefact acquired in the Ruins of the four Kingdoms realm. ** A Dao infused painting containing the supreme beastmaster and ancient divine beast inheritance. ** Given to Meng Qi, since Long Chen is not a Beast Tamer. * Sky Flipping Seal (Heaven Overturning Seal) - ch.1264 ** Acquired in one of the seven forbidden zones of the Central District, Demon Spirit Mountain. ** It was found in a sarcophagus at the bottom of a huge pit. ** It was used by a hibernating creature, referred to as a Divine Embryo. ** It was recognized as the Sky Flipping Seal (Heaven Overturning Seal) by the Heaven Splitting Divine Tablet ** Its artefact spirit was destroyed so its uses are limited until a new artifact spirit is created using an Item Forging/Alchemy technique called Myriad Controlling Spirit technique. * Evil Dragon Bone Blade: * Demon Moon Furnace * Void Mirror Important * Bronze cauldron furnace of the worst quality * Medicinal cauldron ** Made of fire copper and pure gold, and its design was very elegant. It was many levels higher than the old cauldron he had bought. * Set of pill robes ** The pill robe was extremely luxurious, and on the abdomen was a single embroidered pill star, the sign of a Pill Apprentice * Jade Pendant - (Gift of their biological parents) ** This jade pendant was only the size of a baby's hand and was violet in color. It had been carved from a powerful and ancient coiled dragon. On the surface, it did not look like much, but as long as he was holding that jade pendant, he could immediately enter into a meditative state ** On the back of the jade pendant were four lines of small words: }} Other Items * Spatial Ring * Life Ring ** You can put living creatures inside it. * Golden Page *Blacksmith Inheritance (Given to Guo Ran) Category:Long Chen